


One last time

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is fed up with people turning up at the hospital bloody and bruised after visiting the new bar 'Grounders', So she decides to take action and go over there herself - It doesn't end well but maybe there's a good outcome..meeting Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A shoe!" She spat

**Author's Note:**

> [ I DO NOT OWN THE 100 OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS]

It was just a normal work day for Clarke .  
But there was a guy who came in scratched up and blood, he had been in a bar fight in 'Grounders'.

Grounders was a new bar that had opened up just down the street from the hospital, Apparently it was really cool but unfortunately for Clarke a lot of fights seemed to happen there.

There was also another guy who came in, looking pretty bad.

Clarke later found out he was actually the guy who fought with the other guy.

After a long day of work she decided that she was fed up with people turning up bloody and bruised after a visit to the Grounders.  
She was gonna take action and put a end to this!

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke stood outside Grounders, she glared at the bright purple sign shining at her before swinging the door open.

As soon as she entered the bar her ears were filled with the sound of heavy music and yelling.  
"Duck!" someone yelled at her.  
Clarke swivelled round to face the person.  
It was a brunette girl who was probably the same age as Clarke, with piercing green eyes.  
"What?!" Clarke shouted.  
"Duck!!" The brunette yelled, her eyes widening.  
SMACK!  
Clarke felt something hard hit the back of her head..very hard.

She stood trembling before slowly turning around to face the culprit.

He grinned at her and shrugged,"Sorry, guess you shoulda ducked" He blurted.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and stepped forwards,"Maybe you shouldn't be throwing" She paused and glanced on the floor to see what it was that hit her,"A shoe!" She spat.

The culprit laughed,"My friend wanted her shoe back, I'm sorry" He mumbled, smirking.

She huffed and made her way over to the brunette that was yelling at her before the shoe hit her.

The brunnete smiled sheepishly,"Sorry about that, is your head okay?" She asked actually looking concerned.

Clarke touched the back of her head and winced slightly,"Not really" she admitted.

The brunette grabbed a unopened beer from the bar top and held it out to Clarke "Here, I'm Lexa"

Clarke took the beer,"Clarke"

Lexa nodded before swigging the beer.

"What brings a girl like you here then?" 

Clarke scoffed before replying.

"A girl like me?"

"You know, pretty, rich and innocent"

"Wow, anyway I actually came here to see why I've had five patients come in today bloody and bruised after visiting here."

Lexa smiled "What can I say, it's a rough world."

"More like a rough bar"

"True, so what are you some big hotshot doctor?" she remarked.

"What are you then a bartender here?" Clarke retorted.

Lexa laughed,"Maybe"

Clarke gasped,"Oh my god you are!"

Lexa shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Want another beer?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and took another beer from her.

A sudden thump broke through the air getting both of their attention.

They both looked around to see a rough looking man slamming a tattooed muscular man into the bar.

The man who was slamming the other one into the bar now started punching the other one.  
Clarke was startled when Lexa suddenly pushed past her and swung at the rough looking guy.

She watched the tattooed man and Lexa pound the guy on the ground until he muttered an alright and left the bar.

Lexa wiped the blood running from her little brother's nose, earning a playful eye roll in return.

She then turned back to Clarke who was standing still frozen with shock.  
"You alright?" She asked.

Clarke gawped at her.

"What?"

She shoved Lexa,"What the hell?! Are you alright?"

Lexa nodded and wiped the blood seeping from her cut face.

"Wow you're even more of a idiot than I thought" Clarke said.

"Geez thanks" Lexa replied sarcastically.

Clarke chewed her lip thinking for a moment before speaking.

"I've got to go now, I'm due back at the hospital but..Give me your number?" she asked nervously.

Lexa smirked,"Of course" she awsnered.


	2. "You Idiot, I think you broke my nose!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa still hasn't heard from Clarke and decides to take matters into her own hands - with a push from her sister.

"That'll be £3.50 please" Lexa stated, sliding the beer across the counter.

She picked up the money from the counter and nodded before putting it in the register.

Lexa was confused, It had been five days since Clarke had took her number and she still hadn't called.

She didn't give the wrong number did she? Lexa gasped, horrified at the thought.  
No, she defiantly didn't.

So why hadn't Clarke called? Lexa did read the situation right..right? 

Lexa paced back and forth behind the bar, deep in thought.

Suddenly her thoughts were interupted when a ice cold hand was pressed against the back of her neck causing her to growl.

She swirled around and glared at her sister.

"Wow you look happy!" Anya drawled sarcastically.

Lexa sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Anya's mocking grin fell,"What's up?" she asked.

"Okay I'll tell you but I swear if you laugh at me I'll-" 

"Yeah yeah, I wont!"

"Okay well..A girl came in here five days ago and gave me her number after we talked for a bit and it seemed like we really clicked - well I thought we did, but she still hasn't called me." 

A cackle echoed around the bar.

"Anya! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Lexa yelled and shoved Anya playfully.

"Sorry but It's not often you're love sick, it's funny" 

"I am not love sick!"

"Okay okay, well do you have her number?"

"No! Don't you think I would have called her by now if I did?"

"True, how about where she works?"

Lexa's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!"

"Well.."

"When she came in she said about having five patients come in today after coming here - she must work at a hospital nearby!"

Anya nodded smiling.

Lexa turned grinning and went to leave the bar.

She caught Lexa's arm,"Wait what are you doing?"

"Going there!"  
"You can't just turn up there you'll look like a freak!" 

"Oh yeah.."  
Lexa frowned.

Anya crinked her nose like she always does when she has an idea.

Lexa tilted her head,"What?"

"Don't be mad, this is for you." Anya mumbled.

Anya's fist connected with Lexa's nose with a crack.

"What the hell!?" Lexa yelled.

"Now you have a reason to go there." Anya stated calmly.

"You idiot, I think you broke my nose!" 

"Good, I've been working on my right hook for a while now - Thank me later lil sis" 

And with that Anya marched away, leaving Lexa stunned.

After a few seconds Lexa fist pumped the air,"Awesome!" she exclaimed before running out of the bar.

 

Clarke chewed her pen, looking at her patient's medical report.

She looked up and met her patient's eyes,"Okay well you should be fine but you need to stay over night just in case of a concussion." 

"That's fine, thankyou doctor"

Clarke flashed a quick smile.

BEEP!

She slid her pager out of her pocket and read her message.

'Need u to take care of girl with broken nose, got no nurses atm hurry she dripping blood all over the recently washed floor'

Lexa stood tapping the desk impatiently with her left hand, her right hand cupping her nose which was currently leaking blood everywhere.  
She tried to ignore the dirty looks the receptionist was giving her while looking at the floor then back to her.

It was obviously cleaned recently - whoops.

A gust of cold breath hit the back of her neck, she turned around ready to aim her deadly glare.

Clarke stared at the piercing green eyes that were currently giving her a damn scary glare.

Lexa's expression softened when she saw that it was Clarke.

They both stood awkwardly gazing at eachother, waiting for the other to speak.  
The silence was broken when a drop of Lexa's nose blood dripped on the floor.

Clarke gawped,"Uh, better get that nose cleaned up - follow me." 

Lexa nodded and followed Clarke, slightly nervous after the previous moment.

Clarke stopped outside a door and went inside,gesturing for Lexa to take a seat.

"What happened?" Clarke asked while pulling Lexa's hands away from her nose.

"Uh my sister punched me in the face." Lexa stuttered.

Clarke gasped,"What?"

"We was just messing about, nothing serious."

"Do you want me to call the police? You can file assault if you want."

"Nah, it's fine."

Clarke nodded and started squeezing Lexa's nose.

"This hurt?" she asked.

Lexa winced,"Ahh, hell yeah it does."

 

"Okay, I'm pretty sure your nose is broken but go down to the x-ray department to check - just tell them Dr griffin sent you." 

She opened the door for her and waited.  
Lexa stood up and pushed the door shut again, causing Clarke to gulp.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked trying to sound confident.

Clarke mentally scolded herself for not getting up the courage to call Lexa in the past five days.

"I forgot" She blurted.

Lexa raised an eyebrow,"You forgot?" 

She sighed,"Okay I didn't forget - I uhmm.."

"Spit it out." 

"Look I was to scared to okay."

Clarke blushed and fidgeted.

Lexa smiled and started to walk towards Clarke, closing the space between them until they were nose to nose.  
She stared into Clarke's deep sea blue eyes for a moment before mumbling.

"Call me"

Clarke swallowed,"I will" she replied weakly.

Lexa nodded and leant over to her ear,"I hope you do" she whispered before gently kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna update as much as possible, hopefully daily - I enjoy writing this.


	3. "Yeah, she's just my girlfriend."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Lexa visited the hospital they manage to finally arrange a date. (Lexa and Clarke's first date)

Clarke opened her bedroom door,"OCTAVIA!!!" She screamed.

"Yeaah?" Octavia screamed back.

"Come here!" Clarke yelled.  
Octavia plodded into Clarke's room and threw herself on the bed.

"What you need?" 

"Do you think I look okay?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You look stunning"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, where you going anyway?"

"You know that girl Lexa I told you about? Well I'm going on a date with her tonight."

"Wow, nice! Where you taking her?"

"We're gonna grab dinner then maybe come back here for a while."

"Oooh"

Clarke playfully shoved Octavia, earning a shove in return.

"Okay well good luck, I'm gonna go back to Facebook stalking my personal trainer"

Octavia stood up and walked out, pulling a face at Clarke on the way out.

 

Lexa stood outside the place Clarke was supposed to meet her for dinner, she didn't want to go in without her just encase she stood her up, leaving Lexa at a table alone - embarrassing.  
She kicked the stones on the ground and hummed, waiting.

A blue suv pulled up noisily, causing her to look up.

The door opened and Clarke stepped out dressed in a cream satin dress with white heels and sparkling gold earings.

Her jaw fell open,"Wow, you look gorgeous"

Clarke blushed,"Thanks - not so bad yourself" she mumbled.

Lexa opened the door of the restaurant and motioned for Clarke to enter.

They sat down at a table that Clarke chose, It was in the corner of the restaurant away from the windows.

There was a few minutes of silence as they both scanned the menus.

"Decided?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, think I'm gonna go with the steak - you?" Clarke replied.

"Fish Fillet" 

Clarke pulled a face making Lexa laugh.

"What?"

"I hate fish - the smell, the taste, the look, just ew."

Lexa stuck her bottom lip out,"Guess no goodnight kiss for me then" she muttered with a laugh.

Clarke pretended to think,"Maybe I'll put up with it for you" She mumbled.

There was a sudden crash as a waitress flew towards into their table only to be caught by Lexa.

The waitress stared at them both wide eyed.

"No problem." Lexa said cheekily.

"Thanks for catching me commander" she muttered.

Lexa glared at her and the girl giggled.

CLarke watched this, confused by the flirty banter between the two.

Lexa noticed this and decided to pull a joke.

She winked at Costia and told her their orders but when she went to walk away she slapped her butt.

Costia turned around and blew a kiss at her.

By now Clarke was feeling and looking shocked, confused, jealous much to Lexa's delight.

Lexa turned back to facing her.

"What was that? Do you know her?" Clarke asked.

Lexa hid her grin,"Yeah she's just my girlfriend." she casually replied.

Clarke gawped at her,"What?!" she yelled.

Lexa grinned and laughed.

"I was kidding, she's my best friend but I saw you getting confused when I was talking to her so I signalled for her to play along." Lexa spluttered.

Clarke laughed,"You jerk!" she yelled.

"I am a jerk but that was a good one - you should of seen the look on your face." Lexa murmured.

"Yeah I was pretty confused and kinda mad." Clarke admitted sheepishly.

When there food arrived they ate in comfortable silence and enjoyed their meals.

They then spent the next thirty minutes at the resturant jokingly debating whoes job was better before deciding to head back to Clarke's apartment.


	4. "Crap - are you okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date they head back to Clarke's apartment for some fun - It's a painful experience for Lexa.

The elevator ride up to Clarke’s apartment was awkward.  
They both just stared at the doors, begging them to hurry up and open.

However once they were in Clarke’s apartment things got more comfortable.

Clarke switched the TV on and offered Lexa a change of clothes which she gratefully accepted, Clarke then excused herself to get changed into pj's.  
When she returned Lexa was standing uncomfortably next to the couch, clutching her clothes.

'And Lexa looked damn cute in her pjs she had gave her' Clarke noted.

She smiled at Lexa for a second before clearing her throat.

“Sit down if you like.”

Lexa nodded and sat cautiously on the edge of the couch.

“Meow” 

Clarke gasped and Lexa looked at her questionly.

“Sorry I just remembered I’m looking after my friends kitten.”

“Oh do you want me to go?”

“No!”

Clarke blushed and swallowed.

“Uh no, just put your feet up - now.”

Lexa frowned but nodded.

As she lifted her feet up there was a sudden crash as the kitten shot out from the under the couch and pounced on her feet.

“Ahh!”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she rushed forward.

The kitten meowed playfully and ran back under the couch.

“Crap - are you okay?”

Lexa slowly looked up at her with a really serious look.

Clarke opened her mouth to apoligise again but stopped when Lexa burst out laughing.

She grinned at Lexa and threw herself in the space next to her on the couch.

“So it didn’t hurt?”

“It stung like a bitch but It was funny so I don’t mind, that kitten is a silent ninja.”

“Yeah she’s pretty sneaky.”

“What’s her name?”

“Indra”

“Wow cool, how comes your looking after her?”

Clarke explained that she was selling Inda for her friend as she had no time to care for her anymore.

Lexa’s eyes lit up,”Could I buy her?”

“You really want her?”

“Of course!”

“Okay she’s £50 is that too much for you?”

“That’s quite a big price for a black kitten.”

“Yeah I know, she’s special.”

“How?”

“Well she is the best bodygaurd ever, she is the cutest thing but also the deadliest and she’s super loyal.”

“Sold”

They both grinned at eachother.

“Let’s watch a movie?”

“Sure”


	5. "Close your mouth and get your butt over here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since Lexa bought Indra off of Clarke and all is good - until she realizes she forgot to ask Clarke for another date.

Lexa padded along her floorboards to the kitchen and grabbed the milk carton.  
She was pouring the milk into her bowl of cereal when she heard a meow.

"Crap" Lexa blurted, realizing she had no shoes on.

The floor thudded as she sprinted across it and leaped to the sofa.

Phew! Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

"Meoooww!"

Indra sprung at her feet, clawing them.

"Arrrrghh!" Lexa yelled and lifted her feet up sharpish.

Lexa's lap was filled with the black ball of fluff.  
She pulled a face.

"I wanted my cereal."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to move until Indra was asleep she sunk back into the sofa and let out a sigh of exasperation.

An hour later Indra was fast asleep, allowing Lexa to gently lift her off of her lap and onto the couch.

She quietly ate her cereal before dialing Anya's number.

"Hey lil sis."

"Hey uh just calling to say thanks."

"Thanks for wha- oh!"

Lexa could almost feel Anya's smirk beaming through the phone.

"So how'd it go?"

"Good, we've been on a date and I bought a kitten of her."

"Uh that's slightly strange but happy for you, have you kissed her yet?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know most girls don't do that on first dates."

"Are you having another date?"

"Um.."

Anya heaved and rested her head in her hands.

"You forgot to arrange another one didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Dumbass."

"I know."

"Okay well - Ohhh... Gotta go, It's really busy here I need you to come in - now!"

"Oh okay, bye."

"Bai lil sis!"

'What? The bar is busy on a sunday? Strange.' Lexa thought. 

She grabbed her coat and headed out.

 

Lexa entered the bar after a 20 minute walk,"I'm here" she announced.

Anya looked up from pouring a drink for a petite blonde girl.  
She winked at Lexa and mumbled something to the girl.

Clarke swung around and smiled at her causing Lexa to gawp.

"Close your mouth and get your butt over here." Clarke said playfully.

Lexa practically skipped over to the bar. 

"Sorry you took me by surprise, what brings you here?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

'Me? Really me?' Lexa thought.

"Me?"

Clarke's eyes widened,"Indra!"

Lexa practically died of embarrassment right then until Clarke started laughing.

"I'm joking, of course you! I had some time to kill on my break so I thought I'd check in with you."

"Oh okay."

"That and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure."


	6. "Ayyyaaahhgggghhhhaayh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on another date, this time to the cinema.

Clarke stood outside the cinema and gulped nervously.  
The butterflies in her stomach weren't helping.

After she had asked Lexa out on another date they both had decided that the cinema was a good place to start.  
She checked herself out in the reflection, light jeans with a plain white t-shirt.

'It's alright.' she thought.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

Lexa took in the beautiful blonde beaming at her.

"Hey" she mumbled.

Clarke subtly checked Lexa out - black jeans and a grey vest followed by a leather jacket, that fitted perfectly and made her look..amazing.

She noticed Clarke checking her out and laughed.

Clarke blushed,"Ready to go inside?" she asked.

After a quick nod of agreement they headed inside.

"A horror?" Lexa asked.

"Why not?" Clarke replied.

Clarke got their tickets while Lexa waited.

When they were buying snacks, Clarke noticed that Lexa had slyly placed her arm around her waist.

She grinned.

 

Everyone in the cinema let out an ear-piercing scream, except for Lexa.

Clarke turned to her, brows furrowed and nudged her.

"Why didn't you scream?" she asked, confused.

Lexa smirked at her.

"Guess I'm just not scared easily." she replied cockily.

They went back to watching the film until an hour later.

"Ayyyaaahhgggghhhhaayh" Lexa groaned as she stretched.

"Lets go." Clarke said.

She nodded.

They walked out of the cinema in silence and stopped once they reached Clarke's car.

Clarke turned to Lexa and they both stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Uh - Do you want a lift home?"

"Nah, my sister is picking me up but thanks for the offer."

"No problem, bye then?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke turned to get into her car but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She turned back with questioning eyes only to be met with Lexa's striking green eyes.

Lexa glanced down at her lips before looking up at Clarke for conformation.

She leaned in and closed the distance between them until their lips met.

After sharing a short and sweet kiss they both pulled away.

"Bye" Lexa murmured before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been doing daily updates for a few days now (That's why they're short chapters) I know this is extra short but was super busy.   
>  Bye! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK XD


	7. "I'm Finn and I'm much better company."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa stays the night at Clarke's resulting in her meeting Octavia, in a unforgettable way.
> 
> She stays the night due to the previous nights events.

Lexe sneaked out of the bedroom and scanned the hallway.  
There was a slightly opened door and decided to head towards it, her feet pattering quietly against the floorboards.  
She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief before turning around.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Octavia yawned and stretched out, she walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet.

Suddenly the door opened and a brunette girl walked in half asleep and shut the door behind her.

Octavia gawped at the girl as she turned around and met her eyes with horror.

"Oh crap! Oh my god - I'm so sorry, Crap crap crap!" the brunette blurted and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Lexa stood outside of the door, traumatized from what just happened.

She sighed into her hands and muttered aloud,"I'm such an idiot."

The toilet flushed and Lexa tensed, preparing for the door to open.

Octavia stepped out of the bathroom and offered an awkward smile to the girl.

Lexa opened her mouth to apologize but Octavia shushed her.

"Don't worry about it - I wouldn't of left the door open if I knew Clarke had company last night, I take it your Lexa?" Octavia mumbled.

"Yeah, I was just gonna freshen up before I left." she replied.

"Okay well go ahead, also feel free to have a shower if you like. Oh and I'm Octavia, Clarke's roommate." Octavia offered.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Octavia went back into her room, leaving Lexa awkwardly standing there.

"Great first impression." she muttered before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

After Lexa finished up in the shower she dressed into comfy shorts and a cute animal shirt the girl had left on the railing for her.

She exited the bathroom, feeling nervous at not knowing what she was going to face.

A soon as she stepped out, she was met with an excitable Octavia.

"Hey! Me again, I made pancakes if you want some?"

"No thank you, where's Clarke?"

"Currently eating my pancakes, come through to the kitchen."

Lexa nodded and followed her.

Nervous green eyes met sleepy blue eyes.

Clarke smiled at Lexa and patted the stool next to her.

After Lexa sat down she slid her a plate of steaming hot pancakes that looked very delicious.

"I don't - "

"Shut up and eat them dofus." Octavia yelled over to her.

Lexa was shocked at her bluntness.

"What? After what we went through this morning I feel like we've skipped the strangers and acquaintances stage."

Lexa nodded before tucking in to the pancakes.  
\--------  
Last night  
_________

Clarke met Lexa at the bar at 9:00 pm sharpish, just like they had arranged an hour earlier.  
She was greeted with a humble cheek kiss and and beaming smile.

An hour later and they was both pretty tipsy.

Lexa had left Clarke alone for a minute to get them both another drink each when she was approached by a boy her age with floppy brown hair and a cocky smirk.

"You alright, princess?" 

"Don't call me that."

"It's only a bit of fun, princess."

"Look, I'm here with someone - back off okay?"

The boy smirked at her and leaned towards her.

"I'm Finn and I'm sure I'm much better company."

He pressed his lips onto hers for a brief second before a fist flew at his face.

The boy let out a cry of pain but was quick to hit his attacker back.

Clarke watched Finn hit Lexa in almost slow motion.

Lexa raised her fist to strike him again but stopped when the tattooed guy from the first time Clarke and Lexa met hauled Finn of off his feet.

He then started dragging the guy out of the bar, not even flinching when Finn's flailing fists hit him repeatedly.

"God this bar really is dangerous" Clarke joked.

"I know." Lexa muttered.

Clarke reached up and caressed her face.

"You okay?" Clarke asked concerned.

"Just Fine." Lexa spat.

Clarke flinched at the spite in her voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked gingerly.

"Just leave it okay!" Lexa snapped.

Suddenly Lexa heaved and started puking everywhere.

It was clear that she had had a lot more drink than Clarke.

Clarke took disorientated and drunk Lexa home and let her stay the night.  
\-----------------  
Back to the morning  
\-----------------

"Yeah I guess we are friends now, er Clarke thanks for taking care of me when I was drunk and letting me stay the night." she said to Clarke.

"No problem." Clarke replied.

Half an hour later Clarke waved Lexa goodbye and promised to text her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a bit longer and twist things up bit, sorta failed.  
> Anyway please leave comments because I appreciate all feedback - even negative lol.
> 
> Baii!! (If you haven't listen to the one last time song by ariane grande (you have to watch the video one)
> 
> Oh and Lexa's snappiness will be explained soon!


	8. "I don't care about you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reluctantly invites Clarke to work out at the gym with her - It goes very badly.

Clarke tapped on Lexa's contact info on her phone and held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, It's Clarke."

She could of sworn she heard a sigh.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"Sorry haven't got time today."

"Oh okay."

Lexa could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"But uh, I guess you could meet me at the gym if you like - I'm heading there now."

Clarke beamed,"Yeah okay, I'll meet you there!"

"See you."

The phone was put down abruptly.  
She grabbed her gym stuff and was out the door in a flash.

 

Lexa spotted Clarke pratically skipping over to here and put her head in her hands before managing a half-hearted wave.

"Hey! I need to get fit so this is way better than lunch anyways." Clarke told her.

"Okay well, I'm doing punches first." Lexa replied.

The punchbag nearly hit Clarke in the face as Lexa hit it.

Clarke re-positioned herself,"Take it easy" she joked.

Lexa looked up at her with a serious expression,"Whatever."

Clarke was taken aback at Lexa's behaviour, she couldn't understand why she was suddenly being blunt and harsh with her, what did she do?

After an hour of working out Lexa seemed to be less serious and maybe even enjoying herself.  
Until Clarke managed to sprain her ankle after somehow falling of the treadmill.

Lexa was immediately by her side, gently holding it.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"It's fine - thanks for asking though, It's nice to know you care."

Lexa's soft expression hardened by the second and she hastily created distance between them both.

Clarke watched her, brows furrowed.

"What - was it something I said?" she asked.

"I don't." Lexa snapped.

"You don't what?" Clarke questioned her.

"I don't care about you." Lexa stated, almost sounding like she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Um okay.." Clarke mumbled awkwardly.

"I don't care about you!" Lexa suddenly yelled and started to swing at the slightly moldy gym wall.

Her fists felt numb with pain just like her brain felt numb with anger.  
The wall had started to crumble under Lexa's strength but was saved when Clarke caught her fists.

"Stop! Stop okay? I get it you don't care - just stop!" Clarke screamed.

Lexa stared dumbly at her for a second before her anger kicked in again.

When Lexa's fist hit Clarke's face she was thrown by the force onto the ground.

She stared up at Lexa in horror.

The gym door slammed shut as Lexa sprinted out, leaving Clarke laying dumbstruck on the cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know that's like whaaaat???? But don't worry it will all be explained shortly! I will admit I have written more already but I figured it would be a good idea to leave it on a cliff hanger, you know? I read over the last couple chapters and tbh it's been quite dull but hopefully now everything will unravel and more exciting stuff will happen :P Oh also a note to you guys, I plan for this to be quite long since it's like a short chapter almost daily so in order for me to long it out some stuff might happen that you guys don't like..It will get better though! :D Anyways as always please leave COMMENTS / FEEDBACK as I really appreciate it, also if you guys have any IDEAS to how I could twist it up a bit more as well that would be great to hear those. (SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE)


	9. "Shhh, It's okay - It's okay, I'm here Lex."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at the gym between Lexa and Clarke....I can't summarize this.

Lexa only stopped running when she burst through the bar door.

Anya's eyes widened when she saw the look in Lexa's eyes.

That same look from before, the look filled with guilt, anger and most of all pain.  
She was quick to catch Lexa in her outstretched arms and carry her into the back of the bar before gently placing her on the couch.

 

Lexa screamed into her shoulder, tears spilling.

"Shhh, It's okay - It's okay, I'm here Lex." Anya soothed.

This just made her cling to her big sister tighter.

 

The gym door swung open causing Clarke to look up.

It had been ten minutes since the whole Lexa situation had happened.  
Octavia rushed over to her and peeled her off the ground.

"God, are you okay?" she asked.

Clarke sighed,"I don't know O" she sniffed as a single tear ran down her face.

"Kay, all I managed to make out from your blubbering on the phone was that something happened with Lexa and if I could come get you - what happened?"

"Me and Lexa were working out together but then she.." 

"She what?"

"She got mad, I don't know what happened O - It was like a switch was flicked in her head."

"Why what did she do?"

"She started saying that she didn't care about me and then punching the wall."

She pointed to the wall next to them.

Octavia gasped.

"Damn, I didn't think she was a fighter."

"She is, I've seen her hit two guys now."

"Then what happened?"

"I grabbed her arm to try get her to stop and for a second I thought she would, she just sorta stared at me for a second."

"But?"

"But then she swung at me."

Octavia's mouth fell open.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I fell and then she just ran out."

"Where did she hit you?"

Octavia ran her cool hands over Clarke's face.

"My mouth, I think my tooth fell out."

"That bitch, When I see her I'm gonna -"

"No O, Please don't - lets just go home."

Octavia reluctantly nodded and wrapped her arm around Clarke.

Clarke leant her head on Octavia's shoulder as they left the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a little update for you. Didn't have time to write today as wednesday is my busy day, this was the extra stuff that I wrote yesterday. Anyway in the next chapter more will be revealed :D But do not fear - It will all be revealed by friday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, if you have please leave kudos and a comment to show me that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Catch ya tomorrow!


	10. No chapter!

Hey guys! 

Thought I'd tell you that there isn't gonna be a chapter tonight just in case any of you were waiting for it...Probably not.  
I have written today but I decided to not publish it and just save it for tomorrow so It can be a long chapter for Friday.  
This way rather than you guys finding out a bit then having to wait til Friday to find out more It can all be revealed at once.

Hope you guys had a great day. Also I would appreciate it if you guys could comment on this chapter an 'HEY' so that I know how many of you actually are still reading this, I know some of you don't like to take the effort to comment and I understand because It can be a pain, especially if you're a guest - but if you could just do it this one time it would be great.

Baiiii!


	11. "It'll be okay Lexa."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's past is revealed.

Anya switched the kettle on and leaned against the counter top.  
She had managed to get Lexa to sleep by holding her in her arms for a good hour and a half.

Lexa stirred making Anya hold her breath before letting out a sigh of relief when she seemed to remain asleep.  
Anya slid her mobile out of her pocket when she heard the buzzing.

"Hello" she mumbled.

"Hello Anya, It's your mother." 

"What do you want?" Anya muttered.

"I heard that Alexandria had a break down, is she okay?"

"Who told you that? That guy you keep getting to follow Lexa around?" she hissed.

"Who? Oh you mean Roan, he's not following her dear just checking up on her."

"Well she doesn't need or want you checking up on her, she has me - just leave us both alone." Anya replied.

She heard a cackle through the line  
.  
"Don't be silly dear, every girl needs her mother. Especially since she has been lead down that dark road again, her commiting sins again."

Anya tensed up and tightened her grip on her phone.

"What sins?"

"Like I said, I have Roan checking in on her and I've seen her with that girl - Still I suppose Alexandria assaulting that sinner means I won't have to whip my checkbook out again."

"Fuck you." Anya spat, pressing the end call button.

 

Lexa woke with a runny nose and sore eyes.  
She shivered remembering what had happened, she had hurt Clarke.

Anya walked in and sat beside her,"You're awake then" she mumbled, stroking her hair.

"Anya why am I messed up?" she sobbed.

The tears that started to form at her eyes were swiftly wiped away.

"You are not messed up okay? Look Lexa you've been broken so many times and every single time you've pulled yourself back together and carried on." Anya said sternly.

Lexa sniffed and shook her head,"I never pulled myself together, you always pulled me back up when I fell down. I don't deserve you anyway not when after I pushed you away all those times."

"So? You may have pushed me away but you've always pulled me back. You're my little sister Lexa, I'm never gonna let you push me away again." Anya promised.

"You always grew up protecting me and I just betrayed you." Lexa stated.

 

_____________________________  
10 years ago  
__________________________

 

The dirty football hit the window with a thud, shattering it into pieces.

Lexa gasped,"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" she yelled.

A raised voice could be heard from inside the house.  
Anya grabbed Lexa's tiny hand and flashed a look of reassurance,"It'll be okay Lexa." she whispered.

In a second a tall figure appeared at the doorway of the house, it marched towards the girls.  
Lexa was shaking as she clung to her big sister in fear.

The figure halted and glared down at them.

Anya looked up at their father and swallowed nervously.

He remained silent for a moment before muttering,"Who kicked the ball at the window?" he spoke with a low voice but both the girls knew this was not a good thing.

"It was me, I'm sorry father." Anya answered as boldly as she could.

His dark eyes filled with anger as he grabbed her wrist.

He slid his lighter out of his pocket and lit it, making Anya quiver.  
She knew what was coming next as it had happened many times before when she had covered for Lexa or just admitted her actions.

Their father cleared his throat,"I trust you know what must done then." 

Anya nodded, bracing herself for the heat of the flame soon to be upon her arm.  
Lexa watched her father press the scorching flame against Anya's shaking arm.

She hung her head as she heard Anya try to hold in the scream that was rising in her throat but fail.

The cries that followed were just as bad.

When their father finally withdrew the lighter, she was no longer haunted by Anya's cries but by her shaking hand holding her own.

He raised his hand to Lexa, intending to fix her collar but withdrew his hand when she flinched.  
This seemed to anger him because he suddenly spoke again, this time with a raised voice.

"Who's idea was it to play with the football that I forbid you touch?" He yelled.

The girls looked at eachother panicked.

It had been Lexa's idea to play with the football to which Anya had told her that they mustn't but gave in when Lexa had begged her.  
Anya was silent, she could see in her father's eyes that he wouldn't pursue the matter if they answered correctly.

"It was a mutal decision, we're both very sorry father." she said.

His glare faded and he nodded, this time he would let it go - right now he needed a cigarette.  
However when Lexa saw him take out his lighter her eyes widened,"It was Anya's idea." she blurted.

Anya gawped at her in horror.

It was like Lexa had awoke the flame in their father's eyes, he chuckled before turning to Anya,"Pathetic" he hissed.

She knew it would be much worse this time, before it was out of anger but now it was spite.

The flame danced in the wind as he lit the lighter.

He held the lighter to his cigarette much to their surprise, taking a puff.  
For a moment Anya felt a rush of hope until he took it out of his mouth and grabbed her arm once again.

The cigarette was held on her arm, breaking her already scarred flesh.

Lexa started to back away when the screams started, only sending her sister a look of guilt and before sprinting inside.

Anya gazed at the doorway in sorrow.

 

______________________________  
Back to normal time  
______________________________

 

"Sometimes you have to put yourself first." Anya offered.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I always do that." Lexa muttered.

"I'm sure whatever you did Clarke will forgive you."

"No, not this."

"We both know your not responsible for your actions when you have breakdowns."

"Yeah we also know there not 'breakdowns'."

Anya nodded,"What did you do?" she asked.

"I lashed out, starting punching the walls then when she stopped me..her."

Lexa could see the disapointment in Anya's eyes.

"I know..Anya it's gonna keep happening Isn't it." she sobbed.

"No Lex, you can fight it - Dad's not here anymore." Anya whispered.

Lexa pulled her top up,"This, this is still here though!" she wept.

Anya glanced at the raw jagged twisting scar across Lexa's stomach.

She rolled her sleeves up,"Yeah and these are still here!" she retorted.

Lexa ducked her head ashamed when she saw the burn marks on Anya's arms,"You've always been a good sister."

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Anya replied,"It's just I get that It's hard for you - but It's not a slice of cake for me you know?" 

"Maybe if I hadn't had snapped on that day things would be better." Lexa concluded.

"Perhaps" Anya stated.

 

_______________________________________  
2 years ago  
______________________________________

 

"Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to Lexa - Happy birthdaay too youuu." They sung.  
Lexa beamed at her family before blowing her candles out.

"Have cake for breakfast if you like darling, they do call it sweet sixteen." Her mother offered.

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder,"I'm very proud of you Alexandria." her father commented, grinning down at her.

Lexa heard a beep from her mobile and looked down at it,it was a message from Costia.

'Happy birthday <3 can't wait to see you x'

She smiled and took the knife her father was holding out to her, slicing the cake neatly into four peices.  
After giving her father and mother a piece she turned to Anya who was slumped at the table.

"Slice?" she asked, holding out the slice to her.

Anya seemed to brighten up, putting on a smile and taking the slice with a murmur of thanks.

Lexa sat down at the table and took in the sight.  
Her slice of heaven stood almost glistening on her plate.  
She grinned before taking a bite.

"This is gonna be a great birthday" she whispered to herself.

 

Costia greeted her with a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday" she blurted.

"Thanks" Lexa replied.

"I've got a present for you, ditch school with me?" she asked.

Lexa hesitated,"I don't know Cos.." she mumbled.

Costia snuggled into Lexa's shoulder,"Please?" she murmured.

Lexa weakened and nodded.

They were out of the school in a flash.

 

"Costia?" Lexa said, nudging the girl beside her when she didn't answer.

"Mhm?" 

"This is the best birthday ever." she announced.

"I love you." Costia blurted.

Lexa sat up,"What?" she asked.

"You heard." 

"I love you too."

Lexa grinned.

They were laying on a beautiful field, hand in hand and watching the clouds.  
After a few minutes Lexa spoke again.

"I think you're the one." she admitted.

There was no reply just a squeeze of her hand.  
That was enough for Lexa.

 

Lexa sat slouched in her new beanbag, one that she had to beg her parents for as they wanted her to 'have a good posture'.  
She hummed along to the song she was listening to and closed her eyes.

When her music suddenly stopped she glared down at her phone but smiled when she saw it was because Costia was calling her.

"Hey" 

"Hey Lexa"

"What's up?"

"We need to talk, meet me at the park near your house?" 

Lexa looked outside, it was dark - she wasn't allowed out after dark.

"Okay." she agreed.

When Costia hung up she slipped her shoes of and went downstairs.  
Noting that her parents were in the living room watching tv, she sneaked out of the front door.

The walk to the park was fast, Lexa always walked fast when she was nervous.  
When she saw Costia she awkwardly waved before heading towards here.

The moonlight shined on Costia's hair beautifully making Lexa think about how lucky she was to have her.

"Hey" Costia started,"So I'm just gonna say it, okay?"

Lexa nodded slowly, she was worried now.

"Okay well, It's been fun Lexa but I think we're done now." She mumbled.

"What do you mean? Why?" Lexa asked.

She couldn't lose her..No this can't be happening.

"I don't love you." Costia confessed.

Lexa practically felt her heart break into two, she stood speechless.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted fun Lexa and It was fun - maybe we can be friends?" Costia offered, reaching for Lexa's hand.

Lexa ripped her hand away, tears spilling now and looked into her eyes,"You used me?" she stammered.

Costia nodded,"It was only a bit of fun - I want kids, a normal life. You know that." she added.

"Please, this is some sick joke - you love me." Lexa choked.

Costia shook her head,"I'm not joking Lexa, I've got to get home - see you tomorrow at school." 

Lexa watched her walk away with sorrow eyes, bursting into tears as soon as she was out of sight.  
She left the park quickly, not being able to bear staying there a second longer.

Her legs didn't stop moving until she reached her front door.  
She burst through the door with tear stained eyes and a broken heart.

As soon as she entered the house she felt her father's presence.

"Alexandria, you've been out after dark." He stated.

"Yes." she admitted.

He noticed the tears on her cheeks and scoffed.

"Was it worth it?" he sneered.

She was lead into the kitchen where her mother was cutting vegetables, assumingly for their dinner.  
Her father wasted no time in pulling his lighter out of his pocket and igniting it.

She stood still, jaw clenched and waiting.  
When the flame touched her arm she flinched from the heat but managed not to make a sound.

Anya stumbled into the kitchen, taking their father's attention away from Lexa.

He looked into Anya's eyes, fists clenching when he saw that they were bloodshot.

"Hey mom and dad oh and Lexa" she giggled.

Lexa realized that their father had withdrawn the lighter from her raw skin and placed it on the kitchen side.

Lexa watched in horror as suddenly their father punched Anya, knocking her to the ground.

The thud even made their ignorant mother stop cutting the vegetables and turn around after putting the knife down.  
He didn't stop at that though, now he was on top of Anya and beating her to a pulp.

Lexa didn't move at first, in shock I suppose.

When she finally came to her senses she grabbed the knife of off the counter before driving it down into her father's back, without a second of hesitation.

Everything after that was a blur, all she remembered is her and Anya clinging onto eachother sobbing while their mother called an ambulance whilst screaming.

One memory that is truly vivid though, is the one where her mother stabbed her after calling the ambulance.

It was like she wasn't there, watching from above maybe. 

Her mother screaming at her and Anya 'how could you do this!' before grabbing the bloody knife on the floor and thrusting it into Lexa's stomach, twisting it when she let out an ear piercing scream.

And then pain...just pain.

 

____________________________________  
Back to now  
______________________________________

 

"No." They both concluded simutaniously,"No things would not be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, Some of you guys may not find this long but for me this is.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Byee!


	12. "Oh wooww, It's Lexa!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa starts to pull herself together with the help of Anya while Clarke focuses on forgetting her.

Lexa swung for the boxing pad her sister was holding, successfully hitting it and making Anya stagger backwards.  
Just when she was gonna swing again Anya threw the pads onto the floor and grabbed a pair of gloves.

They circled round eachother for a few seconds, almost daring eachother to make the first move.  
Anya blocked Lexa's punch easily and rapidly returned one.

Lexa winced after impact but shook it off, attempting an uppercut.  
This time she succeded, making Anya stop a moment to fix her jaw.

When she saw Anya swing for her she dodged it, however she realized she had swung with both hands attempting a risky move - You throw an obvious punch (the one Lexa had dodged)   
while you also throw one right at their stomach.

By the time she realized this it was too late. The firm punch hit her with a thud, knocking the breath out of her.  
She threw down her gloves and stood there, almost keeled over panting and breathless.

Anya removed her gloves and sat on the ground, pulling Lexa down beside her.

"Not bad." Lexa breathed.

"I know." Anya replied, smirking.

"I'm done for today." Lexa mumbled.

"Alright, lets go home." Anya said, climbing to her feet and pulling Lexa up.

 

Clarke stuck her tounge out at Octavia,"I beat you fair and sqaure." she insisted.

The monopoly board lay on the floor, scattered with money after Octavia had rage quit.  
Octavia just gave her a sulky look.

"Another game?" Clarke asked.

"Nah" She muttered.

Clarke cleared the money and board up before putting everything back in the box.

She wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck from behind before mercilessly tickling her.  
Octavia screeched, kicking and squirming.

When Clarke stopped tickling her she spoke.

"Wanna go out tonight?" She asked,"We can go to that club you love." 

Clarke shrugged,"I don't know." she said uncertainly.

Octavia did puppy eyes,"Please?" she pleaded.

"Okay." 

 

Octavia did up Clarke's dress zip for her, grinning at Clarke in the mirror.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"You look beautiful." 

She rolled her eyes while zipping Octavia up,"You too."

Octavia spinned around,"Okay Bellamy and Raven are meeting us there, I'll introduce you to Raven - don't worry I'm sure she'll love you."

Clarke nodded,"Okay lets go." she bubbled.

 

Octavia greeted her brother with a warm hug before greeting Raven with the same.

Raven seemed to be about the same age as them all, Bellamy the oldest.  
She had slightly dark skin and seemed to be well toned, she also had a wrench tattoo on her toned arm.

Raven stuck her hand out to Clarke with a grin,"I'm Raven" she told her.

"Clarke"

Bellamy grinned at all of the girls,"Lets go party!" he yelled ethustastically.

 

They all got into the bar with ease, Bellamy straight away ordering them shots which they all graciously accepted.

An hour later they were tipsy and partying hard.  
Bellamy was chatting up a girl at the bar while Octavia, Raven and Clarke were dancing deliriously with each other.

Music flooded in Clarke's ears while she danced away.  
There party mood was put on pause when the club announced they was closing early tonight.

Groaning, the girls made there way over to Bellamy who waved goodbye to the girl before leaving with them.  
The cold air slapped their faces, music droned out now.

"I still wanna party" Octavia grumbled.

"Same." Clarke and Bellamy announced.

Raven thought for a second,"I know this bar - It's not the most lively but the drinks are good." Raven suggested.

They all agreed to try it before following Raven.

 

When they all stopped at the doorway, Clarke was too out of it to realise where they were so she followed them inside.

Hell she didn't even realize when they were in the bar.

It was only half an hour later after they had been taking shots every minute that she realized.  
This was because after the bartender that had been serving them for half an hour excused herself, mumbling that it was the end of her shift , a new one appeared.

It was Lexa.

Lexa poured the shots out before calling the group of four over.

She froze when she saw that Clarke was among them.

They all took their shots, Clarke eyeing her while doing so.  
Clarke tried to drag the group to the other side of the bar but gave up when they all moaned.

For the next fifteen minutes everything was okay, Lexa would pour the shots then call them over, looking away while they drank in fear of catching Clarke's eye.  
It was only when Octavia actually looked at the bartender did things go downhill.

"Oh wooww, It's Lexa!" she drunkenly yelled.

Bellamy and Raven looked confused whilst Clarke tried to shut her up.

"Leave it O" she whispered in her ear, pulling her wrist.

Octavia pulled her wrist out of her grasp before fixing Lexa with a glare.

"You hurt Clarke." she accused.

Lexa nodded, keeping her facial expression blank.

She was surprised when Octavia's fist connected with her face, her eye to be precise.

Bellamy grabbed his sister's arms after she swung and pulled her close to him.

"That was for hurting her and I hope you get a black eye." Octavia slurred.

Raven and Bellamy dragged Octavia out of the bar, Clarke trailing behind after throwing one last look at Lexa.

 

Lexa ran behind the bar and up the stairs, she fumbled with her key to open the apartment she shared with her sister above the bar.  
The bed squeaked when Lexa threw herself onto it, feeling guilty, depressed and damn her eye hurt.

Anya enter the apartment a few minutes after her, took her shoes off before sitting on the bed next to her.

"What's up? I thought things were getting better since we started training." She murmered.

Lexa just groaned,"It was but then tonight Clarke showed up."

"What? In the bar?" 

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"She kept staring at me as I served her group shots, didn't say anything though."

"She gone now?"

"Yeah but that's not the worst bit."  
"Well?"

"Her friend Octavia reconsidered me and then punched me in the face, which I didn't mind too much but then her friends dragged her out and Clarke stayed behind for a second."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, just looked me in the eye - It was weird, like she was trying to find.."

"Find what?"

"Emotions."

Anya squeezed her hand,"Is your eye okay?" she asked.

"It hurts quite a bit - she caught me by suprise." 

"What you really didn't expect Clarke's best friend to stick up for her?" Anya laughed at Lexa's stupidness.

Lexa shrugged and laughed a bit,"Yeah I guess I should have seen that coming, I just didn't imagine her as someone who would fight."

"We all do things we don't normally do for the people we care about." Anya murmered.

"Yeah - I know that more than anyone."

Anya went over to their freezer and grabbed a bag of peas, returning to Lexa and pressing it against her eye.  
They sat in silence while she held it against Lexa's eye.

"Clarke was searching for emotions because you wear a mask, you hide your emotions and you have done since Costia, You know that right?"

Lexa picked up the bag of peas, pressing it against her eye.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p Tell me what u fink.


	13. "Then I would of kicked her ass."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Clarke was laying in her bed, thinking.

Why did Lexa hit her? Why did Lexa ignore her? Lexa didn't even say sorry when she saw her at the bar, or even look guilty , why?  
Everything was just so confusing.

"Do you know what, she's not worth my thoughts. I'm never gonna think about her again." Clarke said aloud.

Easier said than done.

 

Clarke rubbed her pounding head before staggering out of her bed.  
She stumbled into her bathroom and searched the medicene cabinet for paracetamol.  
When she found some she quickly filled two glasses with cold water, then she headed to Octavia's room.

For a second she thought about knocking and then decided not to bother, swinging the door open with her little pinky.  
Octavia poked her head out of her covers,"Morning Clarkey" she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning O." Clarke replied before sitting on the end of her bed and passing her the water.  
Octavia sat up before taking the glass which she gulped down eagerly.

"Don't drink it all, here." Clarke said passing her a paracetamol.

"Thanks." 

They both swallowed the pills with the assistance of the water.

"Does your hand hurt?"

"Yeah, was worth it though." 

Octavia grinned while Clarke playfully pushed her.

"What if she had hit you back?" she asked.

"Then I would of kicked her ass." Octavia 

Clarke laughed,"You haven't seen her fight."

"Whoes side are you on Clarkey" Octavia joked.

"Okay okay, you would of defantly kicked her ass." Clarke said sarcastically.

"That's more like it." 

"Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"Ehh, might go back to that bar - give her another beating."

Clarke scoffed.

"No, seirously now what are your plans?"

"Well I'm gonna spend the morning trying to get rid of my headache, then I'm meeting up with Raven."

"Oh okay."

Clarke felt disappointed that she hadn't invited her.  
Octavia laughed at Clarke's face before rolling her eyes.

"Wanna come?"

Clarke nodded ethustasticly.

 

After picking her outfit out Clarke headed out with Octavia.  
They were both were greeted with a friendly hug and a funny joke.

They sat down and started talking, halfway through the conversation Clarke decided to bring up Raven's tattooes.

"Hey Raven what's the story with the art you got?" 

Raven looked confused for a brief second.

"I got a wrench coz I'm a mechanic and I love my job, I got a quote here on my neck that says Rroom Rroom and that's pretty much it."

Clarke observed the tattoes thoughtfully.

"Wow, nice."

"You like tattoes?"

"Nah, art."

"You're a artist?"

"Not really, I'm a doctor."

"Because your mum wanted you to be." Octavia added.

"Pretty much." Clarke admitted.

"Damn, that sucks." Raven commented.

Clarke nodded,"I know."

 

A few hours after she and Octavia had met up with Raven they had decided to go to a club, so here they were.

Octavia tugged at Clarke,"I just saw this guy walk past and oh my god, he is so hot." she gushed.

Clarke groaned "Ah man, do you have to bring back a guy tonight?"

"Don't be like that" Octavia pleaded,"We can even share him." she joked.

"Okay okay, no sharing but go get him."

Octavia beamed and shot off in persue of the mysterious guy.

 

Lincoln was surprised when a petite and pretty brunette tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah?" he said.

She seemed to lose all her nerve until he smiled at her.

"I uh - Do you want a drink?" she asked.

He chuckled,"Well that's different - Sure."

They headed over to the bar, only talking again once both drinks were ordered.

"I'm Lincion" he told her.

"I'm Octavia." she replied.

The grin that spread across his face was bigger than the moon.

"Wow." he commented, earning a blush from Octavia.

 

Clarke sipped her WKD in silence observing O and the tattooed man share a kiss.

Raven stumbled over to her,"Hey sorry I left you - had to pee."

"It's fine."

"Okay - you wanna dance?"

Clarke nodded,"Lets do it."


	14. "You remember me huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continues dancing the night away alone until someone who she never thought she'd see again turns up. (U SHOULD BE SUPRISED WHO XD)

Clarke was dancing away when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
It was quite late but Clarke was still at the club, why she didn't know because Octavia and Raven had left an hour ago.

Octavia left with Lincoln, insisting they were just going to talk - Raven left after her and her boyfriend had an arguement over the phone.

So now Clarke was here, by herself but still dancing like she didn't have a care in the world.  
She turned around to see what whoever tapped her wanted, scoffing when she saw who it was.

The boy with floppy brown hair just grinned at her in reply.

"You again?"

"You remember me huh?" 

His grin turned into a smirk.

"I'm a doctor, I've got to have a good memory - Finn."

"Ah, my name as well - I really made a great impression on you."

"Why you talking to me, did you want another beating?"

"Funny, nah I see that your very protective girlfriend isn't with you tonight."

"She's isn't my girlfriend - she's no-one."

At this information Finn seemed to grow excited, he grabbed Clarke's hands and started to dance with her.  
She grumbled and groaned at first, standing rigid until her favorite song started playing.

Finn danced with her for the next hour, only stopping to drink and talk.

When Clarke suddenly yawned loudly he took her hand and lead her out of the club.  
Once they were outside they stood hand in hand while he called a taxi for them both, Clarke not even sure where they were going.

 

She leant her head on his shoulder sleepily while they were in the taxi.

"Where we going?" she finally asked.

"To my place." he replied.

"I'm pretty tired to be honest." she confessed.

"I know, I just would rather not sleep alone." he mumbled, putting one of her stray hairs back in place.

She smiled up at him before closing her eyes.

 

When the taxi stopped ten minutes later Finn realized that Clarke was sound asleep.

He paid the taxi driver before scooping Clarke into his arms and carrying her into his house.  
After some struggling he managed to open his door and carry her in.

Clarke woke panicked when Finn placed her in the bed and took her shoes off.

She looked at him, eyes widened.

"Hey, It's okay I'm just taking your shoes off so you're more comfortable." he reassured her.

Clarke relaxed and nodded, closing her eyes to try to get back to sleep.

She finally started to drift off after Finn layed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed this short chapter, I know I haven't written in a while and that's just because I stopped. I lost motivation to write but I know my motivation should be that I enjoy it.
> 
> Also I'm going through some issues at the moment so hopefully writing should help, bye guys.
> 
> Comments & Kudos very very appreciated XD


	15. "Morning beautiful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter adds in a bit of Linctavia or whatever their ship name is XD  
> Also Clarke and Finn :O

Octavia yawned before getting out of her bed as quietly as possible.  
She looked at Lincoln stretched across her bed sleeping and smiled.

When he started stirring she didn't hesitate to throw her pillow at his face.  
He squinted at her after pushing the pillow of his face.

"Morning beautiful" he mumbled, his voice full with sleep.

She dove back into the bed with a thump.  
They cuddled for a while before Octavia realized something.

"Hey I don't remember hearing Clarke come in!" she blurted.

Lincoln gave her a confused look,"Clarke?" 

"Yeah! Oh she's my roommate." she told him.

"Oh okay, let's check her room?" he suggested.

"Kay." Octavia agreed, springing herself up from the bed.

She was about to open the door when Lincoln coughed.

"What?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

He pointedly looked her up and down, smirking.

Her eyes followed his when she saw that she was still completely nude.

"Oh crap, thanks for telling me." she blurted, feeling flustered now.

 

Octavia gingerly pushed Clarke's door open, eyes only slightly open just in case Clarke had brought home a guest.

When she saw the empty, made bed she quickly let out a sigh of relief before her eyes widened in shock.

"Linclion!" she yelled.

"Mhm?" he mumbled from her bedroom.

"She's not here - we're going and starting a search party!" 

"Don't panic, call her before we go in all guns blazing."

Octavia tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"You know that actually isn't a bad idea - we're a good team." she stated before dialing Clarke's number.

 

Clarke was waken by the smell of bacon entering her nostrils.  
She rapidly jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, on the way noticing she was still fully dressed in the clothes she had wore the previous day.

Finn flicked his hair out of his face and saw Clarke watching him.

"Hey princess, rise and shine." he said earning a smile from Clarke.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night - I appreciate it." she mumbled.

"Eh it's fine, sit down." Finn replied nodding his head towards a chair.

"No really, Who knows what creep could of taken advantage of me - I was wasted out of my mind."

He nodded and started serving the bacon and sausages up.

She tucked in graciously, mumbling a thanks.

Finn sat beside her and started eating as well.  
When they were both finished eating he cleared his throat.

"I was thinking - " he started.

"Wow that's new." she interrupted cheekily.

He chuckled,"Funny - I was thinking if you want we could spend the day together, I'm sure I can think of something we can do." 

He must of saw the wariness in her eyes because he quickly muttered "Unless you don't wanna, then I can drop you home.".

Clarke shook her head,"Nah - Let's do it."

He grinned at her and started clearing the plates up.

Buzzzzz...

Clarke answered her phone without even checking who it was.

"Hello?" 

"Clarke!"

"Yep that's me."

"Where are you? You didn't come home last night!"

Clarke was confused for a second before he realized it was Octavia.

"Yeah I know, I'm fine don't worry O."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I stayed at a friend's house last night, We're actually gonna spend the day together but I'll be home soon to get a change of clothes."

"Oh..Okay well I'm happy for you and I hope your night with your 'friend' was fun."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Friend, yes. I'll see you in a bit yeah?"

"Kay, byeee!"

"Bai!"

Finn looked up at her after she hung up.

"You don't need to go home to get a change of clothes, I can buy you some." he announced.

"Don't be silly, I'm not gonna let you pay for new clothes when I can just pop home for 10 minutes and change." she replied laughing.

"Will it be 10 minutes though?" he asked, his voice seeming pretty serious.

"Uhh roughly - yeah."

"Forget it, I'll buy you some." he replied, voice cold.

She was taken aback by his tone and felt slightly uneasy until he offered her a reassuring smile.

"Okay well thanks so much!" she bubbled.

Finn just nodded,"Let's go."


	16. "Wanna get out of here..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Lexa is dealing with things.

Lexa downed the shot in one, wincing at the bitter taste.

She rolled her eyes as Anya gave her one of her 'I told you so' looks.  
Anya had told her not to approach the pretty blonde sitting at the bar that looked too much like Clarke.

But she had done It anyway - The truth was Lexa was missing Clarke alot. It suprised even herself when she realized that she was missing Clarke, They had only gone on a few dates. It was nothing.  
Well that's what Lexa was telling herself, but who was she kidding? She had started to care about Clarke - care about her like she once did about Costia.

That's why it wasn't worth it.  
This girl however, was not someone she cares about and right now she just needs to get her mind off of Clarke.

The girl turned to her after taking her shot "Wanna get out of here.." she halted, her eyes flickering down to Lexa's name tag,"Lexa".

Lexa nodded and grabbed the girl's hand before heading upstairs with her.

 

Anya sighed as she watched Lexa lead the random girl upstairs.

That was the third one in the last week.  
It had been two weeks since the whole Clarke incident happened and now Lexa was getting better.

Getting better being training with Anya to take her anger out, actually doing her job and...Well picking up random girls which was defiantly a negative.  
If anything the girls who 'just happened' to be blonde seemed to just make Lexa miss Clarke more.

Still from what Anya had heard, Clarke did sound pretty special - shame.

 

Lexa quickly pulled her pants on and tugged her shirt over her head and then opened her door to let the girl out.

The girl gawped at Lexa for a second before scrambling to her feet, slipping into her dress and marching out of the room whilst throwing her a dirty look.

Green eyes watered slightly.  
Once again Lexa felt empty, these random girls only distracted her for a short time before her mind wandered back to 'her'.

Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Honestly I wasn't gonna include Lexa for atleast a couple more chapters but I was starting to miss her XD
> 
> Hope u enjoy, I'm updating tomo - slightly longer one tomo.
> 
> As always Feedback = kudos & comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Baii!


	17. "Sure are, princess."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..I don't even know.

Clarke knocked on Finn's office door.

"Hey wanna grab lunch today?" 

Finn looked up from his stack of paperwork sitting on his desk and grinned at his girlfriend.  
"Hey princess, actually I've already booked lunch for us today." he replied.

Clarke beamed at him "Awesome, lets go."

She held his hand and waited while he grabbed his suit jacket with his free hand.

 

Whilst they walked along the rough pavement they started talking.

"So how come you booked lunch?" 

"I thought now that it would be nice to get into a routine now that we're official."

Clarke scoffed.

"Oh we're offical now? Last week you were saying we shouldn't tell anyone."

"And I have had a change of heart since then, you were right we've already wasted these last two weeks since we met dawdling around 'this'."

"Okay,that's good - we're official."

He nodded, "Sure are, princess."

 

After their meal they headed back to Clarke's apartment as she figured now was a good as time as ever to introduce Finn to Octavia.

She heard Finn groan from beside her as she struggled to unlock her front door.  
"Jesus woman, I'll do it." he snapped.  
Clarke let him take the keys and unlock the door.

"Open your mouth wider!" A yell came from inside.

Clarke stood in her doorway confused at what she had just walked in on.

"Wider!" another yell came from the living room.

As she and Finn stepped in they were met with the sight of Octavia sitting on the couch with her mouth wide open and Lincoln standing opposite the couch throwing malteasers in her mouth - or attempting to at least.

"What the hell?" Clarke said confused.

Octavia turned around to face Clarke,"Hey! Didn't know you'd be here - Oh and you brought a guest!"

Finn took this moment to casually wrap his arm around Clarke's waist.

"I'm Finn - Clarke's boyfriend." he announced.

Octavia approached them both, Lincoln quickly by her side.

"I'm Octavia, Clarke's roommate."

"And I'm her boyfriend, Lincoln." 

Lincoln stuck out his hand and gave Finn a firm handshake.

"Uhh, This is awkward - Wanna watch a movie or something?" Clarke suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Good Idea"

They all sat down on the couch and put grownups on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaahh, This chapter tho lol
> 
> I hate even writing about Finn and Clarke now, I'm too far in with Clexa XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments very much apreciated as always guys - byeee! (I'm about to watch Season 3 Ep 4 So I'm hyped)


	18. "Very scary, you look like..a warrior."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

(2 week after last chapter)

Clarke gasped as her bedroom door burst open, scaring her half to death.  
Octavia stood in her doorway beaming at her.

"Jesus O, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she shrieked.

Octavia laughed,"We're going out today"

"Where?" she asked.

"Raven has invited us to go paint-balling - It's gonna be awesome!" Octavia exclaimed.

Octavia pulled her out of bed and handed her a brush and some clothes.  
Clarke raised an eyebrow, making Octavia shrug.

"What? Let's be honest whenever you're not meeting up with Finn you're here in bed - You need to do stuff without him you know." Octavia told her.

"Fine, I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes - Is it just us three?" Clarke asked.

"Her boyfriend might be joining us halfway through, we'll finally be able to check he's good for her. Okay don't be too long." Octavia replied.

 

After 30 minutes Clarke was ready, dressed in dark jeans, a red vest and black boots.  
She walked into Octavia's room to find her making angry faces in her mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing my angry face - we gotta intimidate people."

"You weirdo, let's go before we're late."

Octavia turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"How does this look?"

Clarke tried not to laugh.

"Very scary, you look like..a warrior."

This made Octavia grin,"Okay let's go."

 

After they got there they were greeted with Raven practically jumping them.

"Excited?" Clarke said, smiling.

"You bet, We're gonna dominate them - okay?" Raven told them both.

Both girls nodded.

They all suited up before getting into their starting positions.  
First they were playing against each other to warm up.

When the whistle rang through the air all of the girls sprinted to get behind cover.

Raven stayed behind cover, ready to attack when she heard footsteps in her direction.  
She heard someone trip from in front of her and popped up from behind cover, sights aimed down.

Clarke gawped up at her from the ground and fumbled for her gun on the floor.  
Before Raven could pull the trigger she saw Clarke get shot in the leg and turned to see Octavia standing behind her, smirking as she shot her in the chest.

Clarke groaned as she stood up,"Nice one O."

Octavia stuck out her hand and pulled Raven to her feet.

"Maybe next time Reyes." 

"You bet, watch your back." Raven retorted, slamming her shoulder into Octavia as she headed back to her starting position.

 

Octavia just laughed, grinning at Clarke before walking off.  
They decided to have one more round against each other before they teamed up.

This time Clarke was ready, she knew Raven would be going straight for O which would take the headlights of off her.  
When the whistle rang out for the second time, Clarke ran for the woods.  
Panting, she pressed herself up against the tree before poking her head round to look for the other girls.

She saw Raven creeping up on a oblivious Octavia and decided to step in.  
By the time she got behind Raven she had just shot O who was now laying on the floor, desperately trying not to give Clarke away.

"Told you to watch your back." Raven said, grinning sounding quite proud of herself.

"Maybe you should have watched yours." Octavia replied, making eye contact with Clarke who was hovering behind Raven.

It was at this moment that Raven knew she had fucked up.

Clarke pressed the barrel of her gun against her back,"Surprise bitch." she whispered before pulling the trigger.

Raven turned to face Clarke, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Aww, I thought I had it there."

"Sorry Reyes, you win some you lose some."

"What Clarke means to say is that's what happens when you mess with her best friend, IE me."

Clarke rolled her eyes whilst Raven playfully shoved O.

Raven checked her watch,"My boyfriend will be here soon then we can do 2 vs 2 - then we'll thrash you both."

"Sure you will." Octavia joked.

"Let's play together till he gets here then." Clarke suggested.

Both girls agreed.

 

After an hour of playing on the same team all the girls realized they worked better as a team.  
They were playing against another team of 3 and so far winning by far.  
When the time ran up they shook hands with the other team and headed to the entrance where they were supposed to meet Raven's boyfriend.

When Clarke saw Finn standing there, she gasped.  
Every possible reason he could be here ran through her head, maybe he had heard she was here and came to suprise her - yeah that was it.

She literally felt her heart break when Raven ran up to him and kissed him.

He hadn't noticed Clarke or Octavia yet.

Octavia looked at Raven and Finn and then back at Clarke in horror.  
She noticed Clarke was stood still, rooted to the spot and stood beside her.

In a split second Raven bounced over to them, dragging Finn with her.  
Finn's eyes filled with shock, guilt and fear when he recognized Clarke.  
For Clarke, it was like everything was in slow motion - It didn't feel real either.

"Finn this is Clarke and Octavia, guys this is Finn - my boyfriend." Raven announced, painfully unaware of what was happening.

"Finn" Clarke choked.

Octavia decided she needed to help Clarke with this. She turned to Raven,"Finn here is dating Clarke - He told her he was single, I'm guessing you didn't know about Clarke and him either."

Raven's face furrowed,"What?" she spluttered.

"It's true, Isn't it you nasty cheat?" Octavia spat.

Finn's jaw hung open,"I - I - Raven I don't even know these girls" he blurted.

Clarke's face crumpled,"How could you" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Raven watched guilt fill Finn's eyes and knew it was true.  
Finn tried to wrap his arms around her and she pushed him away screaming.

"I love you! I love you - Why would you do this?!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he cried.

Raven sank to the floor, head in hands.

"Leave now, you're a dirty little cheater - go away." Octavia hissed.

"Raven, I love you I - "

"Then leave." Raven wailed.

Finn only hesitated for a second before running away.

Octavia sat beside Raven, pulled Clarke down beside her and held them both while they cried their eyes out.

"I've been with him for 5 years..." Raven blubbered.  
"I'm sorry Raven" Clarke murmered.

"How long have you been seeing him?" she asked.

"Three weeks." Clarke whimpered.

Raven's sobs only got louder.

Octavia gripped them both harder,"It isn't either of your faults - remember that. He betrayed you both, you both thought he only had eyes for you. He's scum." she soothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP! Now that Flarke is out the picture Clexa can move back in.   
> I seriously loved writing that chapter and now I'm happy, Clexa will return shortly but I do wanna make it realistic by giving Clarke time to heal.  
> But...Maybe she can spend that time healing with Lexa.
> 
> IDK yet, I'm open for any ideas you might have?
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are will be highly appreciated (Ideas too)
> 
> Baii guys!


	19. "No feelings"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know...

Raven downed the shot in one before watching Clarke do the same.  
Octavia had took them to a bar to drown their sorrows together, however insisting she wouldn't get drunk so she could watch over them.

All three girls danced together, inclosed in the crowd of drunk strangers also dancing.  
A few moments later they were back over to the bar, taking another round of shots.

And this repeated throughout the night.  
Octavia frankly was just relived that Raven and Clarke didn't seem to blame each other - and she hoped it would stay this way.

When she saw a tear roll down Raven's cheek whilst they were dancing she pulled her close.

"This is was mine and Finn's song" Raven muttered into her shoulder.

Octavia listened to the song, realizing it was fairly slow song she draped Raven's arms on her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist.

Raven stared blankly into her eyes before resting her head on her shoulder.  
She listened to Raven sobbing into her shoulder and pulled her closer.

 

Clarke was sat on a bar stool watching them dance in awe.

She suddenly was hit with a wave of emotions, acting on these she made her way to the girls.  
Once she reached them she leaned towards Octavia's ear,"I'm gonna go." she whispered.

Octavia grasped her wrist.

"Why? Are you okay?" Octavia asked, worried.

Clarke nodded,"Yeah I'm fine - I'm just gonna have a hot bath and then get into bed." 

Octavia reluctantly released her grip on Clarke and returned her hand to Raven's waist.

 

As soon as Clarke got out of the bar she broke, tears spilled and she struggled for air, feeling like she was drowning in emotions.  
She needed to switch off her feelings, she couldn't bear this. There was one person who she knew buried their emotions.

Lexa.

She didn't even hesitate before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Lexa.

 

Lexa stood beside her bed and opened the door for yet another girl to leave.  
Again she reiceved a dirty look from the girl as she left.  
She glanced down at her alarm clock and decided to go to sleep after she saw it was half one in the morning.

Lexa climbed into bed, fully dressed due to the fact she simply had given up with the simple tasks like removing her clothes to sleep or even other nighttime activites.  
Seconds after she closed her eyes they shot back open when her phone started ringing.

She groaned before answering it, not even bothering to check who it is.

"Hello?" 

Lexa almost dropped her phone in shock, It was Clarke.

"Yeah?" 

The suspense was killing her, her spare hand was currently gripping her leg so hard she thought she might of already broke the skin.

"I can't do this over the phone, pick me up?"

"Okay, where are you?"

Clarke gave her the name of a bar and the street she was on.  
Lexa figured she had been drinking.

 

Clarke stood waiting for Lexa to pick her up in the cold.  
She wasn't really sure what she was even going to say, all she knew was she had to speak to Lexa.

When she saw Lexa's car pull up she nearly backed out, suddenly feeling nervous.  
These nerves were calmed when Lexa got out of the car.

Clarke was somewhat relieved that Lexa didn't look perfect.  
Heck she still looked hot but pretty rough too.

Lexa walked over to her and they stood just looking at each other for a moment, neither of them daring to speak.  
This reminded Clarke of when Lexa visited her at the hospital.

Sending one last look in Lexa's direction she started stumbling towards her car.  
Lexa was quickly by her side offering Clarke her hand for support.

Instead of taking her hand Clarke just wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and clung onto her.  
Lexa smiled before lifting Clarke up into the bridal style position and carrying her into the car.

She placed her in the passenger seat and strapped her in before getting in herself.  
They sat in silence the whole way back to Lexa's place.

 

Once they got inside Lexa's apartment Clarke took her shoes and jacket off.  
Lexa took them and hung them up before doing the same.

Clarke looked around in awe, This place was really nice. Really expensive and modern. It didn't look like anyone had been staying in it though.  
Marching through the kitchen Clarke threw open the fridge only to see it was empty.  
She raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

"I've been staying with my sister." she explained.

Lexa lead Clarke onto the couch and sat down after she did.

They sat in awkward silence, Lexa not quite wanting to ask what it was she needed to talk to her about.

"How do you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"Hide your feelings"

Lexa tensed.

"I just do."

"Why?"

Lexa sighed and shrugged.

"You must know why."

"I'd rather have this discussion when your not drunk."

"Well I wouldn't, you'll just hurt me again."

Clarke watched her flinch at the comment and try to regain herself again.

"I'm sorry." Lexa mumbled stiffly.

"Fuck you, you're not sorry for what you did."

Lexa nodded, regaining her courage.

"Your right, I'm not. It was better that than two years in a relationship I break your heart or something."

"Shut up."

"It's true, I-"

She was cut off by Clarke's hand slapping her face.

"Shut up, you're an idiot. You don't push people away so you don't hurt them, you push them away so they don't hurt you. So you don't get hurt. But you can't keep pushing people away and you know what? I just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me so fuck you.  
You don't want to feel emotions and get hurt? Good because right now I just want to take my mind off him - no feelings right?"

Lexa gawped at Clarke.

"No feelings" Clarke repeated before pressing her lips against Lexa's.

Lexa picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, continuing kissing her whilst doing so.

Their kisses were passoniate and hot, but part of Lexa hated that Clarke was kissing her for all the wrong reasons.

Clarke pushed her onto the bed before straddling her and removing her top.  
With one swift move Lexa unfastened Clarke's bra.

"No feelings" Clarke repeated.

"No feelings" Lexa agreed before letting her hands explore Clarke's breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whsjhsuwhwhash... I don't even know guys.
> 
> This chapter was weird..I just went with the flow and I'm not even sure about how it turned out but I posted anyways.
> 
> As always comments & kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Adios!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check in with every1

Lexa groaned as she felt the cold rush up her body.  
She grasped at the covers in an attempt to warm herself and was luckily successful.  
It took her a second to recall the night's events, blurting out an "Oh Shit" when she did.

Noticing that Clarke wasn't next to her she stood up and left her bedroom.  
When she entered her bathroom she was hit with hot steam and condensation.

She gasped when Clarke poked her head out of from behind the shower curtain.  
Clarke just grinned at her before pulling a face, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you - Uhh how the hell does your shower turn on?"

Lexa rolled her eyes,"Damn no-one ever knows how to turn my shower on."

"Hey! You gotta admit it's pretty high tec."

"I guess - uh did you want me to turn it on for you or?"

"Yeah that would help."

Clarke stepped out of the shower, shoving the shower curtain aside as she did so.

Lexa's eyes widened and she quickly averted her eyes.  
Noticing this, Clarke laughed and playfully shoved Lexa.

"Don't be such a prude."

Lexa ignored her and stepped into the shower, then with one swift movement she pressed her toe down hard on a tiny lump in the shower floor tiles - turning the shower on.

"Okay I wasn't expecting that." Clarke commented as she climbed in beside Lexa.

"Thankyou." she murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips.

Lexa smirked,"No problem princess." she replied as she stepped out of the shower.

Clarke tensed when she heard what Lexa called her, the memories of Finn started to fill her mind.  
Burying her thoughts she looked up at Lexa, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To make breakfast." Lexa replied.

"Join me." Clarke blurted, the words sounding more like a command than a question.

Lexa looked at her confused, about to resist when Clarke spoke again.

"Please." she added, her voice filled with desperation.

Lexa swallowed,"Of course." 

She took Clarke's outstretched hand with a confident smile hiding her uneasiness.

 

Clarke hummed as she sliced strawberries and bananas, after their shower she had suggested that she made them both smoothies - an idea Lexa eagerly agreed with.  
Pouring the milk into the smoothie mixer she pretended not to notice Lexa gazing at her from the breakfast bar.

Lexa watched Clarke make their smoothies with so many questions hovering on her lips.  
However she wasn't stupid, she knew those questions weren't meant to be asked - not yet atleast.  
And she knew Clarke must have some questions of her own, right? But yet she wasn't asking them.  
It was defiantly weird between them.

Lexa was broken out of her thoughts when Clarke slid a smoothie over to her.

"Thankyou." she mumbled before sipping the smoothie.

"Damn this is amazing!"she exclaimed.

"I know right?" Clarke replied whilst grinning.

"Wow, bigheaded much." She joked.

"Eh, I used to help my aunt out by making smoothies at her breakfast cafe." Clarke explained.

"But how do you know you're good at it?" Lexa asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes,"Cos I earned nearly $50 a day in tips and I got good feedback all the time."

"Wow - Clarke the professional smoothie maker." 

Clarke laughed.

 

 

Octavia struggled to breath as she heaved and tears ran down her cheeks.

Lincoln chuckled,"Wow"

"Yeah wow, you're gonna flippin' kill me!" 

"With laughter caused by my hilarious sense of humor?" 

"Yes, even though you're an idiot you're a funny idiot - okay?"

"Okay I'll take that."

Octavia pulled the blanket over herself more.

"Hey, stop hogging the blanket."

"I'm cold!" 

Lincoln scoffed,"So am I!" he replied with a chuckle.

Octavia pulled a sad face, causing Lincoln to groan and give her all of the blanket.

"Thankyou." She murmured.

"Always." he promised before snuggling down next to her and pulling her close.

 

 

Raven downed her shot in one before downing another one seconds after.

"Hey you may wanna slow down girl." 

Raven turned to see a hot brunette watching her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I can handle myself." Raven told her.

The girl laughed "I'm sure you can, but can you handle your stomach?"

"My stomach?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, I've seen enough girls throw up tonight thanks."

"Ohh - I'm not too sure now." Raven replied, suddenly feeling a lurching feeling in her stomach.

Rolling her eyes she took Raven's hand,"Come on then." she muttered, rushing her to the bathroom.  
Seconds later Raven was on her knees and had her face buried in the toilet, whilst the girl was kindly holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"Damn, I should really stop coming to these bars."

Raven groaned as she continued to heave out vomit.  
When she was done she was pulled to her feet by the girl.

The girl quickly tore off some toilet paper and wiped Raven's mouth, throwing it down the toilet and flushing after she was done.  
"I'm Echo." she told her before leading her over to the sink.

Before Raven could even reply she was hit in the face by cold water Echo had scooped up from the tap and thrown at her face.  
She shook her face dry, before attempting to glare at the girl.

Echo cocked her head to one side,"I'm not sure if you're trying to glare at me but if you are It's not working."

Raven huffed,"What am I too drunk to control my facial expressions now?"

"I guess so because you literally just looked hot as fuck."

Raven gawped at Echo,"I looked hot?"

"Yep and considering you've just thrown up that's pretty Impressive."

The grin was rapidly wiped of Raven's face when Echo spoke again.

"Actually I might just need to get my eyes checked out."

Raven punched her in the arm,"Shaddup."

"I'm kidding, you're very hot."

Echo watched Raven just stare at her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Okay well uh want me to take you home?" Echo asked.

Raven nodded and took Echo's hand,"Lead the way." she slurred.

Echo smiled.

 

After a short car drive filled with Raven rambling on about how bar toilets are rubbish , Echo dropped Raven   
off at her front door.

"Bye! Make sure you go straight to bed but oh have water before."

"Yeaahhh okayy momm." Raven laughed, also attempting to roll her eyes but instead looking like a crazy person making Echo burst out laughing.

"Okay but seriously, have some water then go to sleep."

"Sure."

"Byee!" 

"Baii..." 

After Echo left Raven stumbled inside and drank a glass of water before throwing herself into bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off.

"Echo, that's a funny nameee." she slurred to herself.

"Echoooooo" she snorted with laughter before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I tried to mention a little bit of everyone in this chapter and tbh I really enjoyed writing about Raven - also Clexa but duh lol.
> 
> Anyways I actually have some ideas about Raven but I'm not too sure yet, if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen to Raven's character in the future I would love to read them.
> 
> Also I wanna start adding more characters : Bellamy, Jasper, Monty etc.
> 
> But that's it for now folks, As always kudos and comments very much appreciated (And I will reply)
> 
> Peace out :D


	21. "I'm awake!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun fun..Awkward.

Anya sighed as she saw Lexa check her phone for like the hundredth time that night.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

Lexa looked up from her phone with a confused expression,"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me. I've brought you out for a meal at your FAVORITE restaurant but instead of enjoying it you're constantly checking your phone."

"I'm sorry, It's just Clarke hasn't text me back yet."

Anya rolled her eyes,"Don't you think this whole 'no feelings' thing is tedious?"

"I guess but it's better than not seeing her at all."

Anya nodded and gestured to Lexa's plate,"Eat up - that cost me five bucks."

Lexa laughed before tucking in.

 

Octavia browsed the movies on netflix, trying to find a movie they would all enjoy.  
Raven had come over so they could all have girls night together. They were both currently ordering takeaway while Octavia was picking a movie for them to watch.

Clarke ran into the lounge and threw herself onto the couch,"Pizza is on da way!"

"Whoop whoop!" Raven yelled as she followed.

Octavia grinned at the girls,"I picked a movie - how does Child's play sound?"

Raven blurted an "Awesome!" before smirking at Clarke.

Clarke groaned,"Really guys?? You know I hate horrors.."

"Exactly Clarkey! You're gonna be terrified, It'll be funny as." Octavia replied, earning a glare from Clarke and a high five from Raven.

 

About half an hour later the doorbell went, scaring the crap out of Clarke.  
Raven and Octavia burst out laughing at this before squabbling over who would get the door.

Clarke sprung up from the couch,"I will." she announced, eager to miss the film.

Octavia was quick to pull her back down,"Actually I will. I wouldn't want you to miss any of the film." Clarke groaned at this whilst Raven grinned. 

"Also I'm gonna get the first slice." she added, wiping the grin off Raven's face.

"Aghh - not fair!" Raven muttered.

 

After the movie was finished and the pizza was demolished the girls decided to call it a night.

Raven raised her eyesbrows at Clarke,"Clarke you can let go of my hand now."  
Clarke stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was on about.

"Sorry." she murmured before pulling her hand away.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Raven told her, offering her a friendly smile before standing up and stretching.

Octavia moaned as she stretched her arms out,"Did you wanna stay Raven?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks." Raven replied.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late. You can have the sofa if you don't wanna share with me. It's not really safe for you to drive back on your motorbike now."

"Yeah true..Alright I'll take the couch if that's okay?" 

"Yeah! That's okay." 

 

Raven mumbled a thanks before setting about to the task of arranging the pillows.  
"I'll grab you a blanket." she said before leaving the room.

Clarke gazed up at Raven,"You gonna go to sleep?" she asked.

Raven shrugged "Are you?"

"Nah. Not yet. Is it cool if i hang out here for a bit longer to watch tv? If you wanna go to sleep don't worry." 

"No, that's cool. I'm not that tired yet anyways."

"Great." Clarke said before grabbing the tv remote and flicking through the channels.  
When Octavia came back they were both laying comfortably on the couch whilst watching Jeremy kyle.

"Nice." she laughed,"Here Raven." she passed her a blanket.

"Thanks." 

Octavia nodded,"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now - enjoy yourselves."

"Night" they both murmured.

"Night." she replied before heading to her bedroom.

 

A few minutes later Clarke was trying to keep her attention on the tv but was finding it difficult due to the fact that out of the corner of her eye she could see Raven watching her.  
Finally she gave up, turning around to face Raven.

"What?" she asked.

Raven looked uncomfortable, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Sorry, It's just I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing with Lexa?" 

Clarke gawped at her, taken aback by the question.

"Does erm - being with her numb the pain?"

"Honestly? Yes. She takes my mind of off him."

"So she's like a distraction?"

"I guess so."

"That's smart."

"Not really. But it's something."

"I work when I think about him..I start working on a motor."

"Mhmm, I tried drawing when I thought about him but it just ruins drawing for me and I always seem to end up drawing him."

"Do you think I should try it?"

"What? A distraction?"

"Yeah."

"You could I guess but the reason It works for me and Lexa is because she hides her emotions. So we're both cold hearted, you know? We won't hurt eachother."

"I don't think you're cold hearted."

"I didn't used to be."

"It sucks."

"Yep."

"About a distraction though, I wouldn't know who."

"You're hot - I'm sure you could find someone."

Raven scoffed but smiled,"Thankyou."

Clarke shrugged,"No problem - back to Jeremy kyle now?"

Raven nodded.

 

An hour later Raven was asleep..Well until she heard hushed voices.

Squinting, she looked around the room confused.  
Almost gasping when she saw where the voices were coming from.

Clarke was pressed up against the wall with her arms around Lexa's waist. They were kissing.

Raven stared at them both with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
She decided to not announce that she was awake and just try to get back to sleep...Until she heard a moan.

Her eyes shot open and took in the sight of them in the same position except from the fact that Lexa's hand seemed to be...

"I'm awake!" She shrieked, scaring the crap out of both girls.

They quickly pulled apart and turned to face Raven, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

"Erm...I just woke up but I thought I'd better tell you before things go further."

Clarke nodded,"Thankyou - sorry."

Raven cleared her throat,"It's okay. So this is Lexa?" she asked making her way towards them.

"Yep - the one and only." Lexa joked.

Raven stuck her hand out towards the girl,"I'm Raven."

She watched panic fill Lexa's eyes as she not so discreetly wiped her hand on her jeans.  
Raven watched her do this, amused. Then deciding it was probably better for them not to shake hands, she let her hand fall to her side.

"Don't worry about it." she smirked.

Lexa nervously laughed before throwing an awkward look to Clarke.

"Well we're gonna go into my room now so we'll leave you to sleep. See you in the morning." Clarke mumbled before dragging Lexa to her room.

Raven laughed before sinking back onto the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing dat..especially the end part.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are VERY much appreciated - Peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, It's my first fic any advice or anything much appreciated.. Hope u guys like it! Thanks for reading.  
> (I wrote this while listening to One last time on repeat that's why It's the title lol) Also I'm continuing this


End file.
